


By Order of the Hokage

by bashfulglowfly



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Children, F/M, Kidnapping, Love, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura will go to prision if Kakashi doesn't get her pregnant? Neji performing Public Displays of Affection? Naruto and Hinata locked in a room stark naked? Who ordered this? Alternate Universe. Kakashi X Sakura, Neji X Tenten, Naruto X Hinata. Please Read, Enjoy and Review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Tsunade sat in her chair and stared out the window that looked over Konoha.  She didn’t turn around when she heard Shizune walk up to her desk and place something upon it.

 

“We lost so many in the last war.” Said Tsunade quietly.

 

Shizune looked at the Hokage and saw that the older woman was unusually sober, in more ways than one.  Shizune also spoke softly.  “Yes, we did.”

 

“So many talented shinobi and their skills lost forever.”

 

“The ones still alive have tremendous jutsu skills and/or bloodline limits as well as their physical skills.”

 

Tsunade spun her chair around and glared at Shizune.  “The Uchiha genes are lost to Konoha forever!  _I will not lose any others_!” she hissed.

 

Shizune swallowed.  She wasn’t sure where this was going but somehow she didn’t think she was going to like it.

 

“I want a list of all shinobi!  One list of the men and the other of the women.  Then we’ll pair them up.”

 

“Uh…pair them up for what?”  Shizune _knew_ she didn’t want to hear the answer.

 

Tsunade glared at her like she was the Village Idiot.  “So that they can make babies together!  Why else.”

 

Shizune took a step back and bowed.  “I’ll get on that list right away.  You do know that there are more women then men…”

 

“Shizune, men are capable of impregnating more than one woman.”

 

Shizune blushed and bowed.  “I’ll get started on that list now.”

 

“You do that.”  Tsunade looked at the retreating back of her assistant.  “Oh, Shizune!”  She smiled as the other woman stopped.  “Don’t forget to put yourself on that list.”  She grinned maliciously as Shizune’s shoulders slumped.  _That’ll teach her to hide my sake!_

 

“Yes, Tsunade-sama.”


	2. Kakashi and Sakura

Sakura had barely walked into Tsunade’s office when the older woman said, “Oh good, you’re here.  Go over there and enhance that food with your chakra.” 

 

Sakura walked over to the table and raised an eyebrow at the types of food on the table.  Every single one considered to be an aphrodisiac.  “Uh, Shishou, what is this for?”  Sakura wasn’t quite sure if she wanted to hear the answer or not.

 

“I’m tired of waiting for that insanely shy Hyuuga girl to put the moves on the oblivious idiot she’s in love with.  So I’m locking them in a room with no clothes, a futon, food and water for two weeks.  That boy had better have her knocked up when I let them out.”

 

Sakura tried to keep her eyes from bulging out of her head.  Poor Hinata is going to curl up and die of mortification.  “Ummm, Shishou…what’s to keep Naruto from escaping from the room?” she dared to ask.

 

“It’s going to be Sealed beyond belief, Sakura.  And if he tried to blast his way out, he’d kill Hinata and he’s too kind-hearted to do that.”  Tsunade glanced at Sakura.  “And before you ask, I know that the boy is hard to knock out, but I have that covered.  Now get going!”

 

Sakura sighed and began lightly touching the foods or the plates and dishes they were in.  She could see her chakra flow into the foods and enhance their properties.  Tsunade looked over once and nodded approvingly.

 

Sakura was briefly distracted when she notice two ANBU walking by, the man was carrying Hinata.  Who was obviously unconscious.

 

Oh.  Hell.  Tsunade was not kidding.  She was actually going to do this.

 

“That’s enough, Sakura.”  Tsunade stopped her.  “You and the Crow carry that table to the room.  The Crow will show you the way.”

 

Sakura looked up at the ANBU with the crow mask who had suddenly and nodded politely.  “Crow-san.”

 

The white-masked man nodded back.  “Haruno-san.”  He took hold of one end of the table, she picked up the other and they walked carefully out of Tsunade’s office.  They walked down the hall to a room that was already covered with Seals waiting to be activated.  She could feel the restrained power in the Seals floating across her skin.

 

Inside the room, Hinata was already under the covers of the futon.  Obviously nude.  Her clothes were being gathered up by a female ANBU that Sakura recognized.  The woman gathered up Hinata’s clothing, stood up and walked over to Sakura.  Tenten whispered.  “Has the Hokage lost her damn mind finally?”

 

Sakura whispered back.  “Probably.  She says that she’s tired of waiting for Hinata to do something and that Naruto is oblivious to how she feels about him.”

 

“Well, he is oblivious and Hinata is very shy, but this is going a bit overboard don’t you think?”

 

But before Sakura could answer another ANBU dashed through the door with a naked Naruto over his shoulder.  It was apparent that the ANBU had surprised Naruto in the bath.  The man quickly slid Naruto next to Hinata.

 

“Out!  Out!  He isn’t going to be unconscious for long!”  Sakura and Tenten ran out of the room, followed by the other ANBU.

 

Once outside the room, the four ANBU began chanting and using hand signs.  The Seals came to life and glowed brightly until they solidified.  Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated and saw that they not only covered the four walls but the floor and ceiling as well.

 

Tsunade was right.  Naruto could probably break the Seals but would kill Hinata in the process.

 

The ANBU finished and the three men moved down the hall and Tenten stepped next to Sakura.  “Sakura, can I ask a favor of you?”

 

888888

 

Sakura rubbed her still stinging cheek as she approached Tsunade’s office and healed it with her chakra.  Tenten packed quite a wallop.  She slowed down as she heard Tsunade shouting.  “…failed!  That’s makes how many kunoichi now?”

 

“Twelve.  That you’ve officially assigned.  More have tried but failed.”

 

“ _More than twelve?_   MORE THAN TWELVE!!  What the hell?  They don’t make kunoichi like they used to!”

 

“Perhaps it’s him.” Came Shizune’s soft reply.

 

“He reads porn in public not to mention in front of three twelve-year-olds.  And the girls at the Red Lantern don’t complain so I sincerely doubt it’s him.”

 

 _Kakashi?_   Sakura hid next to the door.  _She’s assigned twelve kunoichi at Kakashi and none of them succeeded?  And others tried too?_

 

Sakura knew that her shishou had ordered all of the kunoichi to find a male shinobi and get pregnant by him almost a year ago and over the last few months the results have been appearing and the OB/GYN Department employees were complaining about being overworked.

 

Sakura wasn’t trying to avoid Tsunade’s orders but there wasn’t a man that she was really interested in.  She was actually surprised that Tsunade hadn’t ordered her to find someone by now.  Even Shizune had gotten pregnant.  The other woman had just returned from Maternity leave.

 

Tsunade spoke again.  “If I have to, I’ll have him captured by ANBU and milk him like a cow then use a turkey baster…Sakura!  I know you’re out there!”

 

Sakura pasted a neutral smile on her face and walked into the office.  “Naruto and Hinata have been Sealed in, Tsunade-shishou.”

 

Tsunade grunted.  “At least something is going right.”  She eyed Sakura.  “Sit down.”

 

Sakura sat gingerly on the chair.

 

Tsunade stared at her.  “Sakura, you heard what was said just now, didn’t you?”

 

Sakura figured she’d better not lie.  “Yes, Shishou.”

 

“And you know who we were talking about.”

 

“Kakashi, Shishou.”

 

“Kakashi.  Kakashi has managed to avoid getting into a long-term relationship with a kunoichi for years.  And last year I gave the Progeny order and he has managed to avoid getting any kunoichi pregnant.  I’m tired of him not co-operating.”  Tsunade grinned evilly at Sakura.  “I want YOU to have his baby.”

 

“ME?” Sakura squeaked.

 

“You.  Now.”  Tsunade leaned back in her chair.  “You have the next three months off, with pay, in order to get Kakashi to impregnate you.  You can go now.”

 

Sakura rose to her feet, bowed and managed not to stagger out the door.  She barely saw Shizune’s sympathic smile.  _Pregnant.  Somehow I have to get Kakashi to have sex with me and get me pregnant.  How in the hell am I going to do that?_

 

Sakura blinked in the bright sun.  She wasn’t quite certain how she got from Tsunade’s office to the outside but there she was.  She collapsed on a bench and began to think hard.  She was eighteen and still a virgin.  She had no clue on how to seduce a man.  That was once of the few classes that she didn’t really pay any attention to.

 

She rubbed her face with both hands.  _How am I going to seduce a man fourteen years my senior?  I know that he has experience.  Ino told me things that she’d heard about him.  Ino._   Sakura teared up.  She could use Ino’s advice right now but the other girl had been killed in the War.  _She would know how to seduce…_

 

Sakura sat upright.  Her mind was racing.  _Twelve plus, presumably experienced, kunoichi tried their hands at seducing Kakashi and they failed.  So I shouldn’t even try to seduce him.  He knows every trick in the book, more than likely has done them all and probably invented a few of them.  I’m not going to be able to give him any wriggle room whatsoever!_

 

Sakura smiled.  She now knew how she was going to get Kakashi to get her pregnant.

 

888888

 

Kakashi sat in the bar with Kurenai and Genma.  He listened with half an ear to Genma’s complaints about being hit on by kunoichi.  Kakashi smiled ironically in his mask.  If it had been a few years ago, Genma would have taken up with each and every one of them.  But since he’d gotten Shizune pregnant, she was the only one for him.

 

Kurenai laughed.  “That’s because you’ve been known as the Manwhore of Konoha for two decades!”  She didn’t have to follow the Hokage’s Progeny order since she’d already had a child by the man she’d loved and lost.

 

Kakashi himself had been importuned by various kunoichi.  In bars, in the public baths and one time on a mission.  The latter really pissed him off and had stormed up to Tsunade’s office and shouted at her after the mission was over.  Tsunade had apologized especially after finding out the kunoichi’s actions ended up with two seriously injured chuunin and had almost caused the mission to fail.  Tsunade had the woman reduced in rank as well as a few other punishments.

 

But that didn’t stop kunoichi from coming after him.  He didn’t know if Tsunade had assigned them to seduce him or if it was on their own initiative but he had to Seal his apartment when he left or he would find naked kunoichi in his bed.  And he had to Seal his apartment after he got home.  He’d almost killed two kunoichi.  One had gotten into the apartment and tried to wrap herself around him while he was showering.  The other had crawled into bed with him while he was sleeping.

 

They were both lucky to be alive and he took great satisfaction in throwing both of them out his front door stark naked and wounded.

 

The door to the bar opened and a familiar scent drifted across the smoke, spilled alcohol and body odors.  Sakura.

 

He looked up and watched as she moved through the crowd.  He could see other men look her up and down with appreciation.  _When the hell did she grow up?_

 

She stopped at his table and politely greeted Kurenai and Genma then turned to him.  He could tell that something was bothering her and watched as her breasts rose as she took a deep breath and spoke.  “Kakashi, by order of the Hokage, I have to have your baby.”

 

Kurenai covered her mouth with one hand.

 

Genma’s mouth dropped open and his senbon fell to the floor.

 

Kakashi blinked.  “What?” he croaked.  He could not believe that sweet innocent Sakura walked up to him in a bar and said that.

 

“The Hokage has ordered me to get pregnant with your child.”  Sakura’s face was tense.

 

“Now?” he asked weakly.

 

Sakura’s face shattered with shock and she gave him an appalled look.  “I’m not going to have sex with you in a bar!”

 

Kurenai added her other hand to her mouth.

 

Genma, who was in the process of taking a restorative drink from his bottle of beer, choked.

 

The other patrons in the bar laughed.

 

Kakashi tried to find a way to get out of this.  “Sakura, you don’t want to have my child.  I’m too old for you.”

 

“It’s the Hokage’s orders, Kakashi, it has to be you.”  She tried to hide it but she seemed scared and her lower lip trembled.  “You don’t want me to go to prison, do you?”

 

Kakashi almost fell off his chair and shock.  _What the…Tsunade threatened Sakura with prison?!_

 

Then some jackass spoke up in the crowd.  “Hey, Hatake!  You don’t want her, I’ll be happy to f…”

 

Kakashi leapt from his seat, grabbed Sakura by the upper arm and had them out the door before the sentence was finished.  He did have the satisfaction of hearing the idiot squeal like a girl when the kunai suddenly appeared between his legs.

 

He started walking for his apartment but felt Sakura balk.  He turned to her and spoke gently.  “We’re just going to go to my apartment.  We need to talk about this, Sakura.”

 

She smiled up at him, her beryl eyes glowing in the sun.  She placed her hand over his.  “I know but my apartment’s closer and it’s bigger.”

 

Kakashi looked at her for a moment, then nodded.  He understood.  She was going to feel more secure and comfortable on her own turf for this discussion than on his.  He let go of her arm and the pair walked side by side without saying a word until they entered her apartment.

 

“Would you like some tea?”  Sakura made a beeline for her kitchen after telling Kakashi to make himself at home.

 

“Please.  Thank you.”  He watched as she puttered around.  The child he had first met was gone.  He could see that.  The woman he watched had grace and power in her movements.  Watching her could very easily become addicting.

 

Sakura prepared the tea and brought it on a tray along with some cookies and placed it on the coffee table before sitting down next to him on the sofa.  But before she could pour, Kakashi stopped her.  “Sakura, we need to talk.”

 

“Okay.”

 

She wasn’t looking at him.  Kakashi slipped his hand under her chin and gently turned her head to face him but she wouldn’t raise her eyes.  “Sakura, look at me.” He gently commanded.  Those beautiful green eyes rose up and looked into his dark one.  “You don’t want me, Sakura.  I’m too old for you.”  She tried to say something.  “Let me finish.  I’m too old for you.  I have too many bad habits.  I’ve seen too much.  I’ve done too much to be paired with someone like you.”

 

Sakura glared.  “Someone like me?  Someone like ME?”  She rose to her feet and began to pace.  “You may have seen more action than me.  You are older and more experienced than me after all.  But don’t think that I haven’t seen my share.  The War?  I was there.  Remember?  I fought with you side by side.  I healed you and Naruto after that fight you had with Sasuke when he turned against Konoha.”  She looked at him and a tear ran down her face.  “He was still alive, you know.”

 

Kakashi was shocked.  He had thought Sasuke had died right after Naruto’s final blow.

 

Sakura nodded at his reaction.  “He was still alive.  I had walked over to make sure he was dead after healing you and Naruto and he was still breathing.  He opened up his eyes and looked right at me.  He was in bad shape, he was going to die but it was going to be slow and painful.  And then he demanded that I heal him.”  Her chin trembled and another tear ran down her cheek.  “Demanded as if I was a whore there to service him.  So I knelt down next to him…and…and…”

 

Kakashi stood up and wrapped his arms around her.  She clung to him.  He whispered in to her hair.  “What did you do, Sakura?”

 

“I knelt down next to him.  I placed my hand on his chest, looked him in the eye and used chakra and stopped his heart.”  She shook and cried.

 

“It’s okay to cry for him, Sakura.  Cry for him.  Cry for that little boy who lost everything.  Cry for the man that he should have become.”  Kakashi backed up until he was sitting on the sofa again and she was curled up in his lap.  He held her, rubbed her back and whispered soft words that he could not recall.

 

Finally she stopped, her head resting on his chest just underneath his chin.  “Kakashi?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Why don’t you want children?”

 

“I don’t want them to be ashamed of me.”  _Oh, hell.  Did I just say that?_

 

Sakura looked up at him in shock.  “Ashamed of you?  What for?  You are a Hero of Konoha.  You are the best shinobi of your generation.  Why would you think your child would be ashamed of you?”

 

Kakashi didn’t want to tell her but he managed to stammer out about his father and his disgrace.  His mother’s death.  He couldn’t be that he was saying the words that poured out of him to this woman who had once been his student.

 

Sakura slipped from his arms and onto the sofa.  It was her turn to hold him and she pulled him close until his head was resting on her breasts.  “Oh, Kakashi.  You have never done anything that would cause your child to be ashamed of you.”

 

The most elite ninja in all of Konoha trembled and hid his face against her breasts.

 

Sakura held him and gently slid her chakra into his body to soothe and to heal.  Slowly she allowed to her hands to drift across his body.

 

Kakashi relaxed and allowed her to do what she wanted.  This beautiful young woman whom he suddenly didn’t want to let go of.  “Sakura?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Are you trying to seduce me?”  When she didn’t say anything, Kakashi looked up.  Her face was bright red.  Kakashi grinned beneath his mask and his dark eye twinkled.  “I seem to remember reading about some very poor grades in your kunoichi classes.”  Sakura blushed harder and she started to speak.  Kakashi laid a finger across her lips.  “As your Team Leader, it behooves me to correct these deficiencies in your education.  And, as your Team Leader, I really shouldn’t allow you to disobey the Hokage’s orders.”

 

He pulled of his mask and hitai-ate in a smooth practiced move, tossed them on the coffee table and had Sakura on her back before she could even blink.  “Let me show you how to seduce someone.”

 

888888

 

The next morning, the two new lovers laid in her bed, sweat drying from their bodies.  Sakura laid her head on his chest.  Kakashi held her close.  He kissed her forehead.  “I love you, Sakura.”

 

He could see her smile.  “I love you too.”

 

“I’m sorry Tsunade threatened you with prison.  I’ll have a talk with her.”

 

Sakura propped herself up on one elbow.  “Tsunade never threatened me with prison.”

 

Kakashi frowned.  “But you said…”  then he though back to exactly what she had said in the bar.

 

She gave him a wicked grin.  “I got very good grades in grammar!”

 

Kakashi glared at her for a moment then laughed.  He pulled her underneath him.  “Wicked minx.”  He murmured just before kissing her senseless.


	3. Neji and Tenten

_Neji is going to kill me for this._

_He’s going to kill me dead!_

 

Tenten was less than thrilled with the orders that her Taichou had given but she was ANBU and there was no recourse.  Especially when the orders came directly from the Hokage.

 

The mask she normally wore while on duty was hanging from her belt and it bounced lightly against her thigh as she began jumping up and down, waving to get the attention of her target.  “HINATA!  HINATA!  OVER HERE!”

 

Tenten watched as Hinata made her way over through the crowd of shoppers.  She smiled at the other girl.  Hinata was still shy as ever but was very beautiful…not that she knew that.

 

“Good afternoon, Tenten-san, how are you today?”  Hinata bowed slightly.

 

Tenten bowed back.  “I’m fine.  It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.  Are you doing alright?”  Tenten tucked her arm through the other girl’s and began walking.  Hinata fell in beside her.

 

“I’m doing fine as well.  The hospital has been keeping me busy.” Said Hinata, her voice soft.

 

“That’s good.  Have you seen Sakura?”

 

“Yes, yesterday she was…”

 

Tenten stopped and grabbed hold of her friend as she slumped towards the ground in time to see her fellow ANBU cap the needle he’d slipped into the Hyuuga heiress’ neck.  “Hurry, we won’t have much time.”

 

Dog replied.  “I know.” And took Hinata from her, cradling her gently against his chest.  And took to the roofs towards the Hokage’s Tower.

 

Tenten slipped on her Crane mask and quickly caught up to him.  She hoped that Crow had the room ready because they were not going to have a lot of time if their taichou was successful in his portion of the mission.

 

888888

 

As they walked past the Hokage’s office she caught of glimpse of Crow standing with a head of pink hair.  Sakura.  _Maybe she could tell me…_

 

They reached the room and Dog placed Hinata gently on the futon.  “Get out.” Said Tenten firmly.  It was bad enough she had to trick her friend but there was no way in hell she was going to let someone gaze upon her nude body.  Dog complied, shutting the door behind him.

 

Tenten quickly stripped Hinata’s clothes off her and tucked her into the futon.  It was a good thing that she moved quickly because the door opened.  It was Crow and Sakura carrying a table full of food.  Tenten picked up the clothes and walked over to Sakura.  She leaned close to her other friend and whispered.  “Has the Hokage lost her damn mind finally?”

 

Sakura whispered back.  “Probably.  She says that she’s tired of waiting for Hinata to do something and that Naruto is oblivious to how she feels about him.”

 

“Well, he is oblivious and Hinata is very shy, but this is going a bit overboard don’t you think?”

 

Before Sakura could answer her, Tenten’s taichou dashed through the door with a naked Naruto over his shoulder.  From the looks of it, Taichou had surprised Naruto in the bath.  The man quickly slid Naruto next to Hinata.

 

“Out!  Out!  He isn’t going to be unconscious for long!”  Sakura and Tenten ran out of the room, followed by the other ANBU.

 

Once they were outside and the door was closed, Tenten stood with her team and began chanting and using hand signs.  The Seals came to life and glowed brightly until they solidified.  Naruto and Hinata were not getting out of that room anytime soon.

 

Her teammates moved down the hall and Tenten took the opportunity to speak with Sakura once again.  “Sakura, can I ask a favor of you?”

 

“Of course, what do you need?”

 

Tenten squeezed her hands together.  She knew she was afraid.  She had lost so much.  She was going to lose even more soon.  She didn’t want to hear what Sakura might tell her but she had to know.  “I haven’t been feeling well.”

 

“You haven’t been feeling well?”  The friend disappeared and the medic emerged.  “What have you been feeling?”

 

Tenten bit her lip.  “I’ve been feeling bloated.  I don’t eat like I normally do.  I get fuller faster but I feel hungry again quicker.  And there’s a few other things.”

 

Sakura frowned.  She pulled Tenten into a small alcove out of sight of the three men.  “Hold still and let me look.”  Tenten did as she was told and felt Sakura’s cool green chakra enter her body.  She felt Sakura systematically work her way down her body.  Her breath caught when Sakura paused at her stomach and stayed, examining closely.  Sakura didn’t go any further and withdrew her chakra from Tenten.

 

Tenten could feel the tears well up in her eyes.  This was not going to be good.

 

“Tenten, take off the mask.”

 

Tenten’s fingers trembled as she removed her mask and hung it from her belt.  “What’s wrong with me?”

 

“You’re pregnant.”

 

Tenten wasn’t even aware of her arm moving but she heard the slap and her friend’s head jerk to the side.  She could feel the sting on her hand and saw the red mark on Sakura’s cheek.

 

“Liar!”  She hissed.  She couldn’t have children.  Ever.  She’d been badly injured in the war and was told on her hospital bed that she couldn’t have children.

 

Sakura reached out and cupped Tenten’s face in her hands.  She knew what her friend was thinking. “Tenten, I’ve seen your medical records.  They said that the chances of you becoming pregnant were slim…not impossible.  You…are…pregnant.”  Sakura spoke firmly.

 

Tenten felt herself begin to tremble.  “Are you sure?”  Tears began to fall.

 

Sakura teared up with her.  “Yes.  Three months.”  Sakura’s smile grew wider.  “It’s a boy.”

 

Tenten laughed and threw her arms around Sakura and they hugged tightly.  Then Tenten broke free and dashed from the alcove.  Her taichou looked at her and she tore her mask from her belt and threw it at him.  “I quit!”  She turned and began to run down the hallway.

 

The man caught the mask and yelled at her.  “You can’t just quit!”

 

Tenten yelled back over her shoulder.  “YES I CAN!”  Then she disappeared.

 

The ANBU turned to Sakura and spoke with great puzzlement.  “She can’t just quit.  Can she?”

 

Sakura smiled at the confused man.  “The Hokage will explain later.”

 

888888

 

Neji stood in the Hyuuga Compound and considered the bare earth where the Main House had once stood.  Two cousins, one an architect and the other a landscape designer stood on either side of him.

 

He was tired of seeing the empty ground because it kept reminding him of that awful night eighteen months prior.  It was bad enough that so many Hyuuga had been lost in the war but the previous Head of the Clan had caused the most grievous wounds.

 

Neji woke up in the middle of the night to terrified screams.  Thinking that they were being attacked, he activated his Byakugan as he threw on a pair of pants and grabbed the nearest sword.  What he saw horrified him.

 

The Head of the Clan was rampaging through the Main House with a sword in his hand attacking anyone who came across his path.

 

Neji knew he had to stop the Head and ran across the gardens to the Main House.  Servants and family members were running away, either by themselves or carrying someone who’d been wounded.

 

He confronted the Head of the Clan and they fought.  It chilled Neji to the bone to see the insanity in the older man’s eyes.  He made the instant decision to treat the man as if he was a rabid dog.

 

He must be killed.

 

The battle between the two men was fierce.  The older man had a longer reach as well as the strength his madness provided but he wasn’t able to concentrate enough to use taijustu.  Neji showed no mercy and used The Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm Technique.

 

Before the body had even hit the floor, Neji ran through the house looking for his aunt and cousins.  He found them.  But he was too late to save his aunt and Hanabi, who had apparently tried to defend herself because she had a ninjato in her hand.  He found Hinata in her room, badly wounded but alive. 

 

He got her to the hospital as fast as he could but it was a long time before they released her and not only because of her physical wounds.

 

Neji stayed by her side as often as he could but he also had to handle the mess that was left behind.  The former Head of the Clan had slaughtered most of the Clan’s elders.  Neji was actually considered to be the most senior Hyuuga next Hinata.

 

It was on his orders that the contents of the Main House be salvaged as much as possible then he personally burned it down.  Only now was he ready to rebuild.  He would have liked for Hinata to return to the family compound to live but he knew she never would.  But he wanted her to at least visit and not be haunted by memories when she did.

 

He discussed the plans for the new Main House and the revised front garden with his cousins but his mind kept drifting to the difficult interview he’d had two days prior with the Hokage.

 

The Hokage told him that she understood that he loved Tenten but he had a duty not only to his clan but also to Konoha to have children.  The Hokage had been surprisingly sympathetic.  She suggested that he take a suitable wife from either the Aburame or Akimichi clans to provide him with heirs and name Tenten his concubine.  The Hokage said that she had a list of potential brides for him when he was ready to look at them.  But she warned him not to take too long.

 

It was even harder to tell Tenten what was discussed later on that night.  They talked to each other about it with tears in both their eyes that they refused to shed.  He told her that he would have her approval of a wife and mother for his children.  She said that she wanted him to be happy.

 

He tried to bring his mind back to the discussion that was going on in front of him but his heart was breaking.  The idea of marrying someone other than Tenten was killing him.  The thought having sex with someone he didn’t love solely for the purpose of progeny was repugnant.

 

He was brought back to reality when he heard someone scream his name.  He turned to look.  It was Tenten running across the compound toward him.  She was wearing her ANBU uniform but her mask was missing.  She leapt into his arms and he reflexively caught her.  He blushed slightly; he was a bit uncomfortable with public displays of affection.  He stopped thinking a second later when Tenten grabbed him by his hair, tilted his head back and kissed him deeply.

 

When she finally let him breathe, he spluttered “What…what is with you?!”

 

She laughed joyously then burst into tears.

 

Neji didn’t know what to do.  His male cousin the architect was shocked by Tenten’s brazen and erratic behavior.  His female cousin the landscape designer was giggling but trying to hide it.

 

So he did what he could.  He held her close and whispered endearments in her ear until she calmed down.  “What’s wrong, my dearest one?’

 

Tenten released him, stood on her own feet then looked up and sniffled.  “I’m pregnant.”

 

Neji blinked at her while the cousins gasped.  “You’re what?”

 

Tenten took his hand and placed it against her stomach.  “I’m pregnant.  Sakura told me so.”  Her voice trembled.  “I’m three months along…and it’s a boy.”

 

Neji fell to his knees.

 

Unnoticed by him, the two cousins hurried away to spread the good news.

 

Neji spread his hands across her still flat stomach.  “You’re pregnant and it’s a boy?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He rested his forehead against her for a moment then he rose and gathered her into his arms.  “We will be married tomorrow!” he declared.

 

Tenten yanked out of his arms and glared at him, hands on her hips.  “No we aren’t!”

 

Neji looked at her in shock.  “Excuse me?”

 

Tenten grinned and patted him on the cheek.  “You’re excused.  We are NOT denying this family a big wedding.  You and I deserve it.  The Hyuuga Clan deserves it.  We are having a big-time lavish wedding.  Period.  Do you understand me?”

 

Neji smiled at her.  “Yes, my wife.”  Then he scooped her up in his arms and carried her off to their rooms.

 

Later that night after making hours of gentle love with each other and ignoring the rest of the family, they lay in bed in each other’s arms.

 

Tenten decided to come clean.  Neji wouldn’t kill the woman who was carrying his child.  He loved Hinata dearly and was very protective of her.  She also knew that he knew about Hinata’s orders to get pregnant by Naruto but he had said that between Hinata’s shyness and Naruto being a complete idiot there was little chance of that happening.  But she still spoke hesitantly.  “There’s something I need to tell you.”

 

“Hmmm…what is it?”

 

“The Hokage has locked Hinata and Naruto in a room together until he gets her pregnant.”

 

Neji laughed.  “I know.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Who’s idea do you think it was?”


	4. Naruto and Hinata

Hinata sat in the small café and contemplated what she’d been ordered to do by the Hokage.  She had loved Naruto for so very long but she just didn’t know how she was going to seduce him.  And she wasn’t sure how he would react if he saw what her body looked like.

 

She bit her lip as she recalled waking up screaming in pain as her father’s sword slashed across her back.  She didn’t understand at the time what was happening.  She couldn’t even defend herself as he stabbed her again and again.  She could only lie there as she slowly bled to death.

 

She had been surprised to wake up in the hospital with Neji by her bedside.  He told her that her mother and sister were dead as well as her father.  Neji told her that he was the one that killed her father.  He didn’t apologize for doing that but he apologized for not getting there sooner and saving her mother and Hanabi.

 

Hinata was still ashamed of the way she had acted next.  Neji talked about bringing her back to the Hyuuga compound after she was released from the hospital and she went into hysterics at the thought.  Both Neji and Sakura tried to calm her down but eventually Sakura ordered a sedative.

 

Two days later, Neji came into her room and quietly placed set of keys on the bedside table.  He told her that they were to a house in the affluent part of Konoha.  Her neighbors would be of their own kin and of the other two Clans.  He also told her that family servants were getting it ready for her as they spoke.

 

When she was finally released from the hospital, Neji took her directly to her new house; it was large, grand and very appropriate for a Hyuuga heiress.  He walked her through the main portions of the house then left her to return to the compound.  So she explored on her own.  She found the bedroom that had been designated at her own.  Her clothes were stored just the way she liked them, as were her weapons.

 

What was the hardest was finding a small room in the back of the house that had several boxes stacked inside that was neatly labeled with the names of her mother and sister.  She ran from the room and didn’t enter again until yesterday when she opened the first box.  She hoped that Hanabi understood about her cowardice.

 

“HINATA!”  She looked up at the sound of her name and saw that it was Tenten.  She laid money on the table and made her way over to her friend.

 

888888

 

Hinata murmured sleepily.  She felt so comfy warm and safe, she didn’t want to move.  She snuggled closer.

 

Then she felt something move against her thigh.  Something sleek and long.

 

“SNAKE!!”  She jerked away from it and received the shock of her life

 

“Snake?  What snake?  Where?”  Naruto-kun was standing in front of her.  He was looking around wildly but she couldn’t understand why he was in her room.

 

“Hinata-chan, where’s the snake?”

 

To her horror, Hinata realized that she was not in her room and that she was also naked.

 

Naruto crouched down beside her.  He…it…she could see _everything_.  She covered her eyes, leaned forward and moaned.

 

“Hinata-chan?”  Naruto’s voice was puzzled.  “Why are you naked?”

 

“You are too, Naruto-kun!” she wailed.

 

“Oh.  OH!”  He looked around wildly for something to cover up with but there was only the futon within reach.  But making Hinata more comfortable was more important.  “Here, Hinata-chan, cover up with this.”  He held out the edge of the kakebuton and she wrapped it around herself awkwardly.  He sat down on the edge and covered himself with a corner of it.

 

“Naruto-kun, where are we?”

 

Naruto looked carefully around the room.  The first thing he saw was the table full of food.  No ramen.  There was a bathroom with a sink, toilet and shower.  But there were no windows and no furniture other than the food table and the futon.  And there were no clothes or even towels.

 

He looked deeper and saw the Seals covering the walls and the floors.  _This is not good.  What am I going to tell her?_

 

“Naruto-kun?”

 

Naruto looked at Hinata.  She was huddled behind the kakebuton and her long hair flowed down her back.  Her opal eyes gazed at him in a combination of worry and fear.  He knew she was strong.  She wouldn’t have survived the War otherwise.  But he felt this need to protect her.  But he also needed to tell her the truth.  “I don’t know where we are.  But wherever it is, we are really Sealed in.”

 

“Can you break the Seals?” she asked.

 

Naruto took another look then looked back at Hinata.  “It would take a lot of power but, yeah, I could break them.”  Her face brightened.  “But I would have to use the power of the kyuubi to do so.  It would cause a lot of damage and you’d end up getting killed.  I don’t want you to be hurt Hinata-chan.  So we’ll just have to wait and see what our captors want.”  He wanted to reach out and touch her when her face fell but he wasn’t sure if she wanted him touching her.  Then he had a thought.  “What were you doing when you were captured?”

 

“I was talking with Tenten.  What were you doing?”

 

 _She was talking with Tenten?  That’s strange.  Tenten wouldn’t let an enemy hurt Hinata-chan._   “I was soaking in the baths down the street from my apartment.”

 

“Doesn’t your apartment have a bathtub?”  Hinata asked shyly.

 

Naruto grinned at her.  “It has a shower but the water doesn’t really get all that hot.   And after a mission, I prefer to have a good long soak.  It gets the sweat, dirt and memories out better.”  He looked at Hinata.  “You were with Tenten?”  Hinata nodded.  He spoke thoughtfully to himself “You were with Tenten who would never hurt you and is highly skilled since she’s in ANBU…”

 

Hinata gasped.

 

“What?  You’ve just realized something.  What is it?”

 

Hinata hid her face in her knees.  She felt Naruto move closer.  He placed his hand on her shoulder; the warmth of it was delicious.  But she knew he wasn’t going to be happy with her.

 

Naruto spoke softly.  The beatings Sakura had given him over the years, as well as the War, had taught him when he needed to be calm, soft-spoken and gentle especially now in dealing with the shy kunoichi.  “Hinata-chan, it’s okay.  If you think I’m going to be angry with you, I’m not.  But I do need all of the facts.”

 

A single opal eye peered at him through silky hair.  “You know that the Hokage gave an order that all kunoichi are to get pregnant, right?”

 

Naruto thought for a minute.  He vaguely remembered hearing something about it from Shikamaru but he’d been so busy after the War cleaning things up as well as traveling back and forth to Suna to talk with Gaara, he hadn’t really paid attention.  “Yeah.  Sort of.”

 

“Well…umm…the Hokage assigned you to me.”

 

Naruto stared at her for a moment trying to process the information.  Things that she’d done over the last several months whenever he saw her began to make sense.  “I’m supposed to get you pregnant?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well, since I’m still alive obviously Neji doesn’t know.”  Naruto knew that Neji was very protective of Hinata but he’d gotten even more protective after the incident with the POS.  Naruto looked at Hinata and could see the scar that curved along her back.  He didn’t always get along with Neji but the two men were in firm agreement that POS should never have his name spoken again…ever.

 

He cursed the POS for everything he’d ever done to Hinata.  From destroying her self-esteem as a child to the murder of her mother and sister.  He was glad the POS was dead.  He hoped that it hurt like hell when Neji killed him.

 

He had been in Suna when the attack occurred but had heard about it from Sakura as soon as he’d come back when she had him go to the hospital with her to visit Hinata. 

 

Later on, he’d heard two older Shinobi discuss what had caused the POS’s madness.  “It wouldn’t have happened if he’d gone to a properly run House with girls that are regularly checked by a doctor.  But, nooo, he had to be better than everyone.  Being a Hyuuga meant he could do what he wanted.  Just grabbing the nearest girl off the streets in some Podunk village and screwing her.”

 

The other shinobi replied.  “Payback’s a bitch and sexual diseases are the worst.”

 

Naruto remembered being very glad and thankful that Genma found out that he and several of the other boys were planning on going to a brothel they heard of in a village not far from Konoha and stopped them.  He lectured them on the dangers of going somewhere strange, not just from attacks from enemy ninja but health wise as well.  Then he took them all to a House in Konoha’s entertainment district.  It was down a dimly lit alley and looked horrible from the outside.  But once inside, The Red Lantern was beautiful.  Naruto learned a lot that night.  Not just about himself but how to please a woman.

 

He continued to visit whenever he felt an urge.  He wasn’t as popular as Genma or Kakashi but at least he wasn’t gambled over with the loser having to be with him like he’d heard had been done with Gai-sensei.

 

He stopped and thought about the situation.  Kakashi then the Old Pervert had finally gotten that through his thick skull.  _Well, one thing I’m glad about is that I woke up with Hinata…Sakura would have killed me dead within seconds.  The Old Lady ordered the kunoichi to have babies.  And the Old Lady assigned Hinata to me…sooo the Old Lady has to be behind this._

 

“Hinata-chan.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“The Old Lady is behind our being in here.  She knows that I can break the Seals but that I won’t do it because you’d be hurt or killed.”  Naruto looked at Hinata.  “We’re stuck in here until the Old Lady decides to let us out.”

 

Tears welled up in the girl’s eyes.  “I’m sorry.” She whispered.

 

Naruto smiled cheerfully at her.  “Don’t cry!  This means I’m on vacation!  I haven’t had more than one day off in a long time.”

 

Hinata managed a small giggle.  She gave a louder giggle when Naruto’s stomach growled.  He got to his feet and walked over to the table.  There was enough food for the two of them but he hoped that someone was going to send food every day because this wasn’t going to last for very long.  He saw quickly that there weren’t any extra plates nor any chopsticks.  They were going to have to eat with their hands although he wasn’t sure how Hinata was going to manage that without letting go of the kakebuton.  Then he had an idea. 

 

He dumped one plate of food onto another one then picked out a little of everything, put it on the plate and carried it over to Hinata.  He sat down on the futon next to her, covered his lap with his corner of the kakebuton, and then spoke.  “Open wide.”

 

Hinata looked at him then at the piece of food in his hand.  “What?”

 

“Open wide.” He said patiently.  “There isn’t anything for us to eat with, so I’ll feed both of us.”  He held the piece of food close to Hinata until she opened her mouth and took it from his fingers.  He fed her a piece then fed himself a piece.  After a while she managed to stop blushing when her lips brushed against his fingers.  He continued to feed her until she said she was full then finished stuffing himself.

 

“We can’t let ourselves get out of shape despite the fact we’re trapped in here.  We’ll have to exercise every day.” Said Naruto calmly.  As if exercising naked was something he did all the time.  “We won’t be able to have an all out sparring session but we can do stretches and training katas.”

 

Hinata looked at him.  “You’re handling this so well, Naruto-kun.  I thought that you would be more upset.”

 

“If we’re going to be trapped together and have a baby together, I think that we can drop the honorifics, Hinata.”

 

She stared at him, pearl eyes wide.  “You…you don’t mind if I have your baby?”

 

Naruto smiled at her, reached out and stroked her ebony hair.  “No.  I like the idea now that I’ve thought about it.  I think having a baby with you would be cool.”  He looked her straight in the eye.  “No matter what.  I will acknowledge that it’s MY child and I will take care of you as well as him or her.”

 

Hinata bit her lip and leaned against him.  The pair didn’t say another word for a long time but just enjoyed each other’s company.  Gradually, Hinata fell asleep and Naruto laid her down on the futon.  Then he explored the part of the room that he hadn’t looked at yet.

 

He was glad that the toilet was enclosed because doing something that personal in front of him would embarrass Hinata to no end.  But the shower could be seen from any part of the room.  There were his, and presumably her, favorite shampoos and soaps.  There was a pink razor and a straight razor.  That told him that someone didn’t know him completely.  He remembered Kakashi laughing his ass off the first time Naruto tried to shave.  Sakura complained mightily about having to heal him.  After that Kakashi presented him with a regular razor and showed him how to use it.  While he still didn’t particularly like a straight razor, his coordination was better and he wouldn’t slice off half his face.

 

He yawned.  He was tired now too.  He padded quietly to the futon, slipped beneath the covers and fell asleep.

 

888888

 

The captive pair quickly developed a routine.  They would wake up, usually with Naruto wrapped around her.  Eat. Food, thankfully, arrived on a regular basis.  Exercise.  Shower.   Naruto showed Hinata a way to dry off with a jutsu that he’d developed while training with Jiarya.  “Its base is an attack jutsu that Gaara taught me but I modified it into this because I kept falling into the water and would be soaking wet.” He explained.

 

Hinata tried it and smiled at the warm air that swirled around her body.  “Have you showed this to Sakura?”

 

“No.  Why?”

 

“This would be good for treating someone who has frostbite or hypothermia.”  Naruto looked at her for a moment then asked her to remind him to tell Sakura when they got out.

 

And they talked.  They talked a lot about their respective childhoods and about the fact that both of them were alone but in different ways.

 

Naruto figured that he’d have to be the one to make the move.  Hinata wasn’t going to be able to initiate the first encounter.  So he put to work the knowledge he’d learned from the ladies of the Red Lantern, Kakashi and the Old Pervert.

 

He started out by offering to brush her hair until it was smooth.

 

Then he offered to give her a massage after training.  He was very careful at first to keep it impersonal and strictly touching only her back and her legs below the knee.  Gradually she relaxed after a few massages.  Then he was able to change the strokes into something more sensual.

 

He reassured her that she was beautiful despite the scars the POS had left on her body.

 

Soft gentle kisses turned into longer more ardent ones.

 

After several days, he was successful. 

 

Hinata’s surrender was passionate beyond either one of their wildest dreams.


	5. Epilogue

Tsunade sat with the other dignitaries and looked at the shining young faces before her.  This was the largest class of genin in the history of Konoha.  And it all was due to her Progeny Order.  She mentally gave herself a pat on the back.

 

She felt a little sorry that Naruto was the one, as Hokage, who had to find enough teachers for the class.  She knew that, with a few exceptions due to either being ANBU or mental health issues, every jounin and special jounin currently in the ranks all had students.  Naruto even had to tap two of the older chuunin to make up for the lack of teachers.

 

Standing with the class was Obito, Kakashi and Sakura’s eldest, his mother’s green eyes looking out from between his father’s unruly silver hair and a mask.  Neji and Tenten’s improbable tribute to their late sensei, Gai, stood stoicly a few children down from Obito.  Farther back were the irrepressibly mischievous yet supremely kind-hearted Uzumaki twins, Minato and Hanabi, with their mother’s hair and their father’s bright blue eyes.

 

Things had changed in Konoha over the years.  Tsunade stepped down as Hokage when Naruto turned twenty-one.  The war had steadied the boy but fatherhood had truly matured him.  Hinata stood by his side and was his able, and confident, assistant and confidant.

 

Kakashi was now on the Council of Elders and complained about people thinking he was old.  Sakura, who was now the Head of the Hospital, would tell him to shut up and remind him that he and Naruto still regularly destroyed their favorite training field.  Kakashi would deny that and turn the blame on her instead.

 

Neji was the very capable Head of the Hyuuga Clan.  He’d relaxed a bit under Tenten’s influence but he could still act as if he had a stick up his butt on occasion.  Tenten retired completely from being a kunoichi and didn’t miss it a bit.  She happily mothered her son and his cousins to death.

 

Tsunade remembered with a fond smile each of their weddings.

 

A radiant Sakura walked down the aisle on her father’s arm to a maskless grinning Kakashi.

 

Tsunade was the one to escort a glowing Tenten to Neji’s side since Tenten’s parents were dead and Tsunade wanted to make it clear to the Heads of the Aburame and Akimichi clans that she approved of Neji’s choice of bride.

 

Then it was Neji’s turn to walk a blushing Hinata to a grinning Naruto.

 

_Yes, all in all…I am very proud of what I’ve done._


End file.
